Toy Soldiers
by Splinter
Summary: Told from Mike's POV. When a new enemy surfaces, he forces Splinter to make the hardest decision---which one of his sons must die.
1. Default Chapter

It seems to me that we should have asked when we were younger when this all would end. That's the funny thing about blood feuds--funny in the most morbid of meanings of course. Future generations never remember how they started and they almost never seem to end. My brothers and I were not born into this feud, but then, neither was our sensei. However, the obligation was instilled in us from the time we could understand the human language. Honor, vengeance, vendetta...these were some of the first words we learned in English.  
  
It probably started before Yoshi and Nagi, but that was as far back as our sensei knew the history. Hamato Yoshi kills Oroku Nagi, Nagi's brother Saki vows vegeance and kills Tang Shen and Yoshi both. Master Splinter assumes the duty of restoring Yoshi's honor and my brothers and I kill Saki. But Saki's Foot Clan remains and they are a fact of every day life for us. The blood feud goes merrily on. Somewhere, someday, someone would come and continue this war. I wish I could have left this part of my life behind and started over. I have many talents. I can write and draw. And if I say so myself, I am adorable and both charming and funny. I could have been a comedian.   
  
But I am Michaelangelo---a turtle, a ninja. And this is will be the chronicle of the last remaining days of our family...before the feud found us again. 


	2. The beginning

"Step by step. Heart to heart  
Left right left. We all fall down  
Like toy soldiers.  
Bit by bit. Torn apart  
We never win  
But the battle wages on  
For a toy soldier"  
  
("Toy Soldier" by Martika)  
  
  
  
How innocent my brothers and I were when we were sixteen; innocent and stupid because we fought over the most petty and childish of things. I don't think it ever really occurred to us that there might be a day when one of us would die. It was possible, of course, considering we were ninja and that was part of the territory, but it wasn't something we dwelled on or even seriously thought about. If we had I know that we could have been a little more tolerant of each other and not waste such precious time on arguing. But I guess that's what brothers do.   
  
It was mid-December and extremely cold. I hate the cold. It tended to slow down our metabolism. Some reptiles, I think, hibernate in the winter, and we did that a couple of times when we were really little, but once we got older we managed through the snowy months. And because our reflexes are so sluggish, meeting up with the remainder of the Foot Clan or even some common street thugs could mean disaster. So we stayed below for the most part and I think it only took about half a day before we started to get on each other's nerves.   
  
My brothers and I tried to keep ourselves occupied and our master, Splinter, added some additional training sessions. He said it was to help keep us warm, I say it was to give us a release valve so we wouldn't kill each other. Either way, after three weeks it had pretty much lost its effectiveness.   
  
Not surprisingly, it was Raphael and Leonardo, my two oldest brothers, who brought the tension to its exploding point. They had been aggravating each other without end for the better part of a week now and Splinter had to step in between them on more than one occasion. Raph and Leo were like oil and water or more accurately like fire and gasoline. Put them together and the result is damaging, both to themselves and anyone or anything around them. If they had only learned years ago to tolerate each other a little better, none of this would have happened. But I'm getting ahead of myself.  
  
I cooked a wonderful dinner that night, considering the ingredients I had to work with. (April wouldn't be down with supplies for another few days and we had to make do on what we could find) And we all sat down at the table to eat, which was something we hadn't done for awhile. It only took about five minutes to remember why.  
  
Raphael shoveled in the food as fast as he could and in between mouthfuls stated that he was going out that night.  
  
Leonardo glanced at Master Splinter worriedly. "I do not think that is the best idea, Raphael," Sensei said softly. I think he knew where Raphael wanted to go. I knew. There was this little dive of a bar he frequented and I sensed that after several weeks of being coped up below, Raphael felt the urge to get completely wasted.  
  
Raph looked up annoyed. "Why not? What? I got a curfew now?"  
  
I exchanged a glance with my brother, Donatello, who rolled his eyes. Here we go again, he mouthed.  
  
Leonardo drummed his fingers on the table. "You know, the cold slows us down, Raph. And it's supposed to drop down below zero tonight. And with the weather, muggers and thieves are out full force trying to score some extra cash."  
  
"Your concern is touching, Leo," Raph said sarcastically. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Alcohol tends to dull the reflexes too," Donny muttered.  
  
Raphael kicked him under the table. "Screw off, Donatello."  
  
"Enough of this," Splinter said with a touch of anger. "Raphael, the discussion is closed. You will stay here tonight."  
  
Raphael glared at him and pointed to Leo. "What about him? He went out last night and it was just as cold. I didn't see you stopping Leo."  
  
I had to fight back a smile. Seems to me I've heard this argument before. Not that I can blame Raphael. Leonardo pretty much had free run of things and could do what he wanted. The rest of us not only had to answer to Splinter, but a lot of times, to Leo too.  
  
"I went out," Leo began agitated. "To get some supplies to last us until April comes next week. I did not go out to get drunk."   
  
Raphael stood up and pushed his chair so far back, it slammed into the wall behind him. "So you a mind reader now, Leo? Maybe I wanna go get some supplies too."  
  
I even had to laugh at that one and then coughed to try to cover it up.  
  
Raph turned to Splinter. "You always assume the worst of me and the best of him. Christ, Splinter, at least try to hide your favoritism a little bit."  
  
I held my breath and there was shocked silence in the room. I wouldn't have been surprised if Sensei literally knocked my idiot brother through the wall for such disrespect. Only once, years ago, had I seen Splinter strike one of us in anger. And let me tell you, I never talked back to him again after that. But to my surprise, he just sat there. I think he was as stunned as the rest of us.  
I glanced up at Raphael and fought back another wave of laughter. Raph's expression reminded me of Wylie Coyote's right before he was hit by a train. I almost expected him to hold up a sign that said, "help."   
  
It was Leonardo that recovered first and he stood to glare at Raphael. "How dare you.." He began but Splinter cut him off.  
  
"Sit down, Leonardo," he said. As Leonardo reluctantly sat, Sensei looked up at Raphael. "Raphael, you will go to the training room and begin to work on your katas. I will be there momentarily to finish this conversation."  
  
"Busted,' I heard Donatello whisper softly. He motioned to me and we quietly began clearing the table. I noticed that Raphael still hadn't moved and he and Splinter's eyes were still locked.  
  
I knew what was going through Raphael's mind. He felt as though he was being treated like a child and that combined with being stir crazy made him completely forget common sense. "I'm going."   
  
At first I thought he meant to the dojo, but Raphael turned and without another word left the lair.  
  
One of us should have gone after him. I should have gone after him, because I might have been able to make him see reason and come home. Even if I couldn't I would have been there and between the two of us might have changed the outcome in some way. But as usual, we let him go to blow off steam and come home when he was ready.  
  
Raphael didn't come home that night or the next or the next. We searched for him in shifts to avoid over exposure to the cold. It was on the third night during Donny's shift that we got our first clue as to what happened to Raphael. The message was the beginning of the end for our family. 


	3. Of Cold and Blood

Raphael had been missing for about a little over three days now and everyone was starting to get really worried about him. We called Casey and April and they were both on the look out as well, but unfortunately for us a major snowstorm hit Manhattan and "the city that never sleeps" was all but shut down. That didn't stop us from searching and we still went out, one at a time, to look for him. Even Splinter went out a few times no matter how much Leonardo argued with him.  
  
While we waited for our shift, we sat anxiously in the living room watching the door with a telephone handy. Leonardo had been gone a long time. We were only supposed to search for two hours at a clip and then come home to get warmed up. Leo had been gone for over three now.  
  
I was sitting in the living room with Splinter and I was as wound up as a spring. Sensei, however, was the picture of calm, only the occasional twitch of his whiskers betrayed the worry he was feeling. Donatello was in his lab in his computer trying to get any information he could about Raphael.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Leo walked in pounding his feet on the floor to get the snow off. I jumped up. "Leo!"  
  
He took off his coat and hat and hung them up sadly. "There's still no sign of him."  
  
"You have been gone for quite a long time, My Son," Splinter said quietly.  
  
As I ran to get Leo some hot chocolate, I heard him answer. "I'm sorry, Master. I just know he's out there somewhere and I couldn't stop looking." He looked down at his hands which I noticed were dry and cracking as I handed him the cup.  
  
"We can't do Raph any good if we're frozen to death, Leo," I said angrily. We were already missing one brother, I couldn't bear to lose another.  
  
Leo looked up at me with a haunted expression. The cold had really done a number on him this time. Splinter must have realized it too.  
  
"Michaelangelo, bring Leonardo some hot soup. After he eats, he will go to bed."  
  
Leo shook his head, but Splinter put up a hand to halt any argument. "You will do as I say, My Son."  
  
"I thought I heard Leo come home," Donatello said walking into the room shaking a thermometer. He walked over to Leo and sat beside him. "You know, I told everyone only two hours out there."  
  
Leo sighed and gave a weak smile. "Ok, I've been lectured by everyone in this room. I've learned my lesson."  
  
I smiled and Don shook his head. He held up the thermometer. "Here, let's see how far your temperature dropped."  
  
1.1 Leo pushed it away. He hated to be babied. "I'm fine, Donny. I don't need…"  
  
"I'm not arguing with you, Leo," Donatello said with a stern voice that made me smile. "I'll give you to the count of three to put this in your mouth or I'll take your temperature another way."  
  
I laughed at Leonardo's stunned expression. And before Donny could even count to one, he had the thermometer in his mouth. I guess Leo knew as well as I did that Don was serious. I sighed and went to the kitchen to make Leo's soup. It had felt good to laugh. For a second there I almost forgot about all the worry.  
  
By the time I returned with the soup, Leo was stretched out on the couch and Donny was getting his coat on. I handed Leo the bowl and looked around. "Where's Splinter?"  
  
"I talked him into going to bed for awhile," Leo said taking a bite.  
  
"On the promise that you'll be right behind him," Don added. "Make sure he goes to bed, Mike. His temperature is way down. Take a hot water bottle with you, Leo."  
  
"Yes, Sensei," Leo said with a bow of his head and a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, you're lucky I'm not Sensei," Don scoffed. "I would have given you more than just a lecture for being out there so long. I'll be back in two hours." And with that he was gone.  
  
We were quiet for a second and then Leo said. "I guess I really made him mad."  
  
I settled down on the chair and nodded. "We were worried about you."  
  
My brother set the empty soup bowl on the stand beside him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about anything but finding Raphael."  
  
"Yeah that's pretty much all anyone's thinking about. Except when we were thinking about finding you too."  
  
Leo looked at me with a hurt expression. " I said I was sorry, Mike."  
  
"I know," I sighed. "Sorry. Why don't you go to bed?" I picked up the bowl to carry it in the kitchen. When I came back, Leo was asleep on the couch. I put a blanket around him and sat in the chair to wait.  
  
  
  
A door slammed and I jumped about two feet out of the chair. I guess I had fallen asleep and when I looked at the clock I saw that I had been asleep for over five hours.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leo said sitting up quickly on the couch. We looked at each other for a second and only then did we look to the door. It was wide open and I realized it wasn't the door that slammed it was Donatello's body onto the floor.  
  
Leo jumped off the couch and I was right behind him as we raced to our brother. He was laying face down and when Leo turned him over, I gasped. His coat was soaked, both with snow and with blood.  
  
Leo put a trembling hand to Don's throat to feel for a pulse and I held my breath in anticipation.  
  
"There's a pulse, but it's weak." He carefully took Don's coat and hat off and to my relief the wounds weren't as bad as we had feared.  
  
"Take him to the bathroom," Splinter said. "And put him into the bathtub."  
  
I turned, not having realized he was behind us.  
  
"He is in shock from the cold," Splinter continued. "We must get him into some warm water."  
  
We picked Donny up and he started mumbling. "Raphael….got Raphael….meet..die…Raphael…"  
  
We ignored his ramblings and put him into the tub. Leo started running warm water.  
  
"Not too hot," Splinter advised. "Only luke warm."  
  
We stood and watched as Donny continued to mumble. "Raph…meet…die.." His voice dropped to a whisper and we all gasped. Before Don dropped into complete unconsciousness, the last word he said was, "Saki." 


	4. RSVP

"It wasn't my intention to mislead  
  
It never should have been this way.  
  
It's true I did extend the invitation  
  
I never knew how long you'd stay  
  
When you hear temptation call,  
  
It's your heart that takes,  
  
Takes the fall."  
  
(Martika "Toy Soldier")  
  
  
  
  
  
I turned off the water to keep the bathtub from overflowing and then stepped back to watch Donatello.  
  
Splinter put his hand on Donny's forehead. "He is still too cold. I believe he has gone into hibernation." His hand moved from Don's head to the front of his plastron and across his arms, tracing the cuts and bruises.  
  
"Someone beat him up pretty good," I said. Nobody brought up Don's last word. We didn't want to think about Oroku Saki—the Shredder. He was dead. Again. There was no way he could still be alive.  
  
"But they didn't kill him," Leo pointed out.  
  
"Donny probably kicked their butts," I replied with a smirk, even though I knew that probably wasn't the case.  
  
Splinter spoke up softly. "Donatello was spared so that he could deliver us a message."  
  
We all stared at my brother hoping that the message he was meant to deliver had nothing to do with Shredder.  
  
  
  
An hour later, we moved Donatello from the bathroom to his bedroom. He was still cool, but was beginning to regain some normal color. Splinter and I worked in silence dressing his wounds, while Leo went to make sure Donny wasn't followed.  
  
"You think Shredder has Raph, Master?" I asked breaking the silence. Donatello moaned in his sleep.  
  
"I am not sure, Michaelangelo. I have not sensed Saki's return, but that does not mean it hasn't occurred." He finished taping a bandage to Donny's leg and sat back. "He will be waking up soon. Stay here with him while I prepare some tea."  
  
I pulled the blankets up to Donny's chin and tucked in several hot water bottles around him. "We really need to go buy an electric blanket," I told him with a smile. "One for each of us."  
  
Don's eyes fluttered and his moaning increased. "Mikey?" he said softly.  
  
"Yeah I'm here Donny," I said. "You had us worried there for awhile."  
  
Don opened his eyes and squinted. "Had me worried too." He grimaced and shifted his body trying to get comfortable. "I'm cold."  
  
"You'll be ok in a little while," I told him. "You're temperature got way too low." I grinned remembering what he said to Leo earlier. "It was really hard taking your temp while you were unconscious too."  
  
1.1 Don looked up at me in horror. "You didn't…"  
  
'Nah," I laughed. "Had you going there for a second didn't I?"  
  
He chuckled. "Hurts to laugh...What happened? Can't remember…"  
  
Before I could answer, Splinter came into the room carrying a steaming cup, followed by Leonardo.  
  
"How do you feel, My Son?" Splinter asked setting the cup down.  
  
Donatello coughed. "Like I was just jumped and…left for dead." His eyes slowly closed and he fell unconscious again.  
  
"I couldn't find anyone sneaking around out there," Leonardo said breaking the silence. "I couldn't tell whether Donny's proximity alarm is working either." He sighed and stared down at Donatello. "Only he knows how that stupid thing works."  
  
Splinter took a deep breath. "Then we must rely on a more traditional method."  
  
"I'll take first watch," Leonardo said with a nod of understanding.  
  
"I'll stay with Donatello," I volunteered. But Master Splinter shook his head.  
  
"No, Michaelangelo. I will stay with your brother. You will get some rest so that you can relieve Leonardo."  
  
"It's two o'clock now, Mike," Leonardo said with a glance at Donatello's alarm clock. "I'll wake you at five." We both bowed to our sensei and left the room.  
  
Leonardo settled in a chair with a book and I sat across from him. "What do you think happened to him out there, Leo?"  
  
Leo looked up. "I don't know, Mike. I'm just glad he's going to alright."  
  
I sighed. "Me too, but…do you think Raphael is? Alright? I mean, they beat up Donny pretty good. What have they done to Raph?"  
  
"We don't even know if the same people are responsible, Mike. Look, we'll find out when Donny wakes up. Right now, all this speculation is doing is wasting energy."  
  
"Yeah, but…"  
  
"Michaelangelo!"  
  
We both turned at the sound of Splinter's voice and I could tell from the look on his face he wasn't too pleased with me.  
  
Splinter frowned. "I told you to go to bed. Now, please do as I say."  
  
I got up with a sheepish smile and bowed my head before hurrying to my room. I laid down with a frustrated sigh, knowing I wasn't going to be able to sleep. There were too many thoughts going through my head. Saki. Saki. That one name echoed over and over and carried me off to an uneasy sleep.  
  
  
  
I woke up what seemed only minutes later to a scream. I jumped out of bed and followed the sound to Donatello's room. Splinter and Leo were already in there trying to calm Donny down who looked to be in the middle of a nightmare.  
  
I had to put my hands over my ears because Don's never ending scream almost made me insane.  
  
"Mike," Leo gasped trying to get a handle on one of Donny's arms. "Help us hold him down before he hurts himself."  
  
I ran over to the bed and took ahold of Don's legs. He slipped out of my grasp and landed a solid kick to my jaw. I spun and hit the floor. "Oh yeah, that's gonna bruise," I said out loud shaking my head.  
  
"Donatello," I heard Splinter say calmly. "My Son, you are safe."  
  
I climbed to my feet, just as Donny opened his eyes and stopped thrashing around. He sat up with a terrified look. "Master! They're going to kill Raphael!"  
  
Splinter remained calm and forced Donatello to lie back down.  
  
"Master," Donatello pleaded, struggling to sit up. "You must listen to me."  
  
"I am listening, Donatello," Splinter said with a touch of reproach. "But you must relax. Another shock to your system could seriously harm you. Now, slowly, who is going to kill Raphael?"  
  
As calm as Splinter was being you would have thought we were discussing the weather. I felt a lot like Donatello. Ready to jump out of my skin. I looked over a Leo who was trying to imitate Splinter but in actuality was shifting from one foot to the other ready to bolt for the door.  
  
Donatello closed his eyes and put a hand to his head. "I…I don't know. It wasn't The Foot." He opened his eyes and the glittered angrily. "They weren't all that good, but the damn cold…" He broke off and I could tell he was ticked off at himself.  
  
"They told me that we have to meet with their boss or they will kill Raphael. I thought they were going to kill me on the spot, but they just beat me to a pulp and let me go."  
  
"Where are we to meet them?" Leonardo asked.  
  
Don gritted his teeth in pain as he shifted positions on the bed. "Central Park. Tonight. Midnight. From there, someone will take us where we need to go."  
  
There was silence in the room for a moment. Finally Splinter sighed and said. "Donatello must rest if he is to go with you tonight. Michaelangelo, I believe it is your watch. Leonardo, to bed."  
  
We all turned to go, but Don's voice called us back. "Wait, there's something else."  
  
Everyone looked at Donny who took a deep breath before continuing. "They said 'make sure the rat comes too and make sure you tell him Saki will be avenged.'" 


	5. Planning the plan

I sat in the chair and watched Leonardo pace the length of the living room floor. After about a minute, I spoke up. "You gotta rest, Bro."  
  
Leo turned to me and sighed. "I know, Mike. It's just---" He trailed off without completing the thought.  
  
"I'll wake you up if anything happens," I told him hiding a smile. I knew damn well that wasn't why Leo was pacing the floor and not sleeping. But it gave him the opportunity to leave without losing any face. I knew he was worried. Maybe even scared. It was better left unsaid. Leo would be humiliated to know I could read his emotions so easily.  
  
But I guess Leo wasn't looking for an out. I should have known that too. Leo wanted answers. He sat down. "It's a trap," he said quietly.  
  
Of course it was. That was obvious. Especially since they wanted Splinter to come as well. We both knew our sensei could easily take any one of us without breaking much of a sweat. But we also knew that Splinter wasn't that young anymore. Any major fight in below zero temperatures would test even his will power. With Donnie injured that just left Leo and me fight ready. And with the cold against us---I forced that thought away and shrugged. "They didn't leave us much of a choice, Leo."  
  
Leo stood. "I'll be in the dojo."  
  
"Splinter wanted you to rest," I reminded him leaning back in the chair with a smirk.  
  
He didn't look at me as he walked toward the dojo, but I heard him mutter. "I'll rest when Raph's home."  
  
The sound of a heavy bag being beaten to death followed moments later. I shook my head and glanced up as Splinter walked into the room. He looked around briefly and sighed. "Leo's kind of edgy right now, Master," I said by way of explanation.  
  
Splinter nodded and sat down. "I was not expecting him to rest, Michaelangelo. Although I was hoping he would."  
  
I changed the subject. Over the years I had gotten really good at doing that. "Is Donnie ok now?" Kind of a dumb question to ask really. Splinter would never have left Don's side if he wasn't ok.  
  
Sensei nodded slowly. "He is sleeping for the moment."  
  
"Yeh.guess he could use it." I stared at the door. I was hoping that Raph would walk through it. Lord knows, if anyone could find a way to escape from the Foot it would be him. But hoping and expecting were two different things. I knew Raph wasn't coming home until we went to get him.  
"Donatello is adamant that it was not the Foot Clan who attacked him," Splinter said breaking into my thoughts. And for a moment I thought he was reading my mind.  
  
I glanced at him. "That doesn't make any sense, Master. Who but the Foot Clan would have a reason to avenge Saki?"  
  
Splinter didn't answer. I had the feeling he didn't have an answer to give. The sounds of Leo's attacks on the heavy bag echoed through the lair. So many times in my life I wondered why Splinter raised us the way he did. Living in a human's world, we were certainly outcasts. Living as ninja, even more so. Still, I knew that my training was vital to my survival. I could go about in the shadows as much as I pleased without worrying about being seen by 99 percent of the population.  
  
It was the other one percent that worried me. I never questioned Splinter's motives. Some might say he used us to restore honor to his sensei. But how could he have known when he plucked us from that ooze, that the four of us would be capable of doing so? His intentions had to have been selfless. I glanced at my master. He had been the one to take care of us through illness and injury. To comfort us during storms and nightmares. He loved us. I had no doubt. But now, with one of my brothers missing and at the mercy of our enemies, I, in a way, hated the life I was given and I couldn't help but feel some degree of anger at the one who showed us this life.  
  
I sighed and forced those thoughts away. They wouldn't help right now. And that's not who I was anyway. I was Michaelangelo. I was the incurable optimist and the jokester.  
  
"Sensei, maybe you should rest while Donnie's sleeping," I suggested.  
  
He smiled slightly. "I was thinking the same thing, My Son. However, sleep is not what I need." He stood. "I will be meditating. Please send Leonardo to me when he is through."  
  
I nodded. "Sure thing Master." I smirked. "Can I tell him he's in trouble for disobeying you?"  
  
"He is not in any trouble, Michaelangelo," Sensei said with a surprised expression.  
  
Grinning, I replied, "Oh I know that Master. Would still like to see his face when I told him though."  
  
He shook his head chuckling and disappeared into his own room. Yup, Mikey the light hearted, lovable, idiot.  
  
Hours passed without so much as a sound from anyone. Leo came out of the dojo after only about thirty minutes. He went straight to Splinter's room without a word from me. Guess he knew Sensei would want to talk to him. They were no doubt plotting some ninja like plan for tonight. I flipped through various comic books, wondering if television was allowed while I was on duty.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
I turned in surprise. Some guard I was. My injured and half asleep brother snuck up on me. "They're in Splinter's room. Planning our-----plan." I stood to help him to a chair. "You doing ok?"  
  
Don winced and sighed as he sat down. "Yeh I'm okay. Just a little sore."  
  
"You need anything?"  
  
He shook his head with a sigh. "Thanks." Don glanced over his shoulder to Splinter's room. "I've been thinking Mikey. I'm not liking our odds in this."  
  
I gave him a smile. "Aw come on Don San. If the odds were in our favor, it wouldn't be us."  
  
"I just wish I knew who these people were," he continued like I hadn't spoken. "Why they wanted to avenge Shredder. Why not just kill Raph and me. Take us all out one by one."  
  
"Splinter said you were positive it wasn't the Foot."  
  
Don looked frustrated. "They SUCKED, Mike. We could have taken them easily. I was outmatched by sheer numbers, not to mention the cold. They let me get away once they gave me their message. And besides, they weren't wearing the Foot's gear."  
  
I grinned. "Maybe it was their new winter wardrobe."  
  
He gave me a look that said he was barely being patient with my jokes. I'd been given that look before by just about everyone. It didn't bother me much "They weren't Foot," he insisted. "I know it."  
  
"Maybe Shredder has his own fan club we didn't know about," I suggested with a smile.  
  
The "barely tolerant" look changed to a "I'm gonna kill you" one. But before Don could move, the door to Splinter's room opened and Leo walked out. He didn't look too happy. He glanced to the clock. We had about 8 hours left until the meeting.  
  
He glanced at Don and me. "Alright guys, in the dojo," he ordered. "We're going to work out, and I'm going to tell you our plan." 


End file.
